1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ultracapacitors and more specifically to flexible ultracapacitors.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Typically, ultracapacitors are capable of accumulating of a high electric energy density. The ultracapacitors releases the accumulated electric energy density in a short span of time. Few existing types of ultracapacitors may be activated carbon ultracapacitors, nanotube ultracapacitors, polymeric supercapacitors, carbon foam and carbon fiber. The existing types of ultracapacitors may possess a low energy and a low power density which may lead to wide spread of a pore size in an electrode. The existing ultracapacitors also results in a low discharge rate and high charge storage capacity due to faradaic processes and electrochemical reactions.